This invention relates to the field of producing electrical conductors. Specifically, it relates to the field of producing grounding straps of the type used in consumer electronic products, such as, televisions, radios, and the like. Such grounding straps are usually formed from a flexible conductive metal and are insulated over their length with the exception of their ends which are exposed for connection between a television chassis and a frame or other structure. Typically, these grounding straps are flat elongated conductors of a selected length according to the specific use for which they are employed. In order to meet electrical and fire codes and to be certified by the Underwriters testing organization, these straps must be insulated over a substantial portion of their length. Such insulation usually takes the form of a nonconducting sleeve of polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, or the like.
The usual method of producing such grounding straps is to produce the conductors of a desired length and then manually place an insulating sleeve over the conductor. This is a slow and labor intensive process resulting in a high cost to produce a relatively small component.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for producing grounding straps which substantially avoids the need for manual assembly.
It is another object of the invention to produce grounding straps by utilizing a continuous flat insulated conductor which is then cut to a desired length and stripped.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for producing grounding straps which are stripped at their ends and provided with holes for attachment to a chassis or other electronic device.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.